fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
ISPC08
A Dramatic Entrance! Hitomi And The Super Actress! (劇的な入り口！ひとみとスーパー女優！ Gekitekina iriguchi! Hitomi to sūpā joyū!) is the eighth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 641st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Kotone's roommate, Umino Ayumi, makes her first appearance. * It is revealed that Cadence has an older sister. * It is hinted that Moira comes from La Musique. Synopsis The episode begins with Hitomi finishing an episode for Pearl Detective, and when she finished, the man went up to her. He said that he loved Hitomi's acting, and said that he wanted her for a movie that he is directing, called Witching Hour. He explained that the movie was about two witch sisters who compete for the title of "Witch Queen". He also asked if Hitomi wanted the role of the younger sister. Hitomi accepted the role, and asked who the older sister's role went to. The director said that role of the older sister went to Umino Ayumi, leaving Hitomi shocked. She couldn't believe that the director had chosen her actual older sister! Later, the four Cures were in the cafeteria, having lunch together, and Kiyomi said that she couldn't wait for Witching Hour to come out. Utau nodded, and said that she would definitely go to the cinemas to watch it. Kotone, however, noticed that Hitomi was looking a little bit down, and asked Hitomi what was wrong. Hitomi, surprised, said that everything was fine, but the other Cures were suspicious. Hitomi then explained that she had to star in the movie with her own older sister, Ayumi. Kiyomi was confused, and asked why having an older sister was a bad thing. Cadence flew up to the Cures, and said that having an older sister wasn't a bad thing, and explained that she did everything with her older sister back in La Musique. The Cures were shocked with Cadence having an older sister, but Hitomi then said that her sister was a much more popular actress than her, and there was no way Hitomi would ever beat Ayumi. Just then, a girl walked up to the Cures' table, and said that Hitomi was right. Cadence flew into Utau's bag, and Hitomi sadly greeted the girl, who is revealed to be Ayumi. Ayumi said that she was the top actress of the middle school, while Hitomi was only second-best. Ayumi stated that ever since they were little, Hitomi had always copied Ayumi, which often annoyed her, but now she thinks that Hitomi only copied her because she was the best. Laughing, Ayumi walked away, and Kiyomi angrily said that no one was allowed to treat her friends that way, not even sisters. Hitomi stood up, and quietly told Kiyomi to stop, then ran off, leaving the other Cures surprised. Meanwhile, Circe was wandering in the streets of Hoshi Akari, when she came across a clothes shop. She was taken away by the fashions in the store, and loved them. Just then, a few girls exited the store, and were talking about something. Circe ignored them until she heard them say "Umino Hitomi". Circe recognised the name as the civilian name of Cure Serenade, and began to eavesdrop on the girls. She learned that Hitomi and her older sister, Ayumi, were going to star in a movie about witches. When the girls left, Circe grew angry, saying that she couldn't believe Cure Serenade stole her title of witch, and she decided that she needed to teach Cure Serenade a lesson. Furious, Circe disappeared in search of the Cures. Hitomi had run to her dorm, and lay on the lower bunk bed. She began to wonder why she had chosen to become an actress in the first place, then decided that it was because her sister was one. Just then, Moira entered the room, and said that people choose their dreams not because they want to imitate someone, but because the dream was chosen with all of their heart. Hitomi sat up, and Moira sat next to her. Moira then went on to explain that her dream was to restore her homeland, which was sadly destroyed by enemies. Hitomi thought that Moira's story sounded a lot like Cadence's, but Moira continued saying that although it would take a lot of time to restore her homeland, she would definitely do it and be reunited with her friends and family. Hitomi asked if Moira would continue being a singer even after her homeland was restored, and Moira said that she loved singing more than anything, and would definitely continue as a singer. Hitomi then remembered when she was younger, she wanted to be just like her perfect sister. One day, Hitomi's mother told her that she shouldn't imitate Ayumi, because it wasn't Hitomi. Hitomi then said that no one liked her when everyone liked Ayumi, but Hitomi's mother explained that it doesn't matter if people like her, as long as she is herself. Hitomi's mother asked what she wanted to be when she was older, and Hitomi looked at the TV, which was playing, and said that she wanted to be an actress when she grew up. Hitomi's mother told Hitomi to aim for her dream, and to never give up. Back in the present, Hitomi stood up, and thanked Moira for everything, and ran out of the dorm. Moira watched Hitomi leave, and said that she knew that Hitomi was too strong to lose. At that same time, Ayumi was walking out of Yumesaki Academy, when Hitomi caught up to her. Hitomi apologised to Ayumi for always trying to imitate her, and realised that an idol's originality is what makes her unique. Ayumi smiled, and said that Hitomi had finally realised, and said that she was proud of her younger sister. Just then, Circe appeared, and started yelling at Hitomi, saying that she was not a witch when Circe was. Circe then summoned a bell, and jingled it around, creating horrible music. Ayumi fell to her knees, covering her ears. She then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! Hitomi was shocked as she watched the Namida go on a rampage, but furious, she transformed, and began fighting the Namida. Just then, Utau, Kiyomi, Kotone and Cadence ran onto the scene, and Cadence told the other Cures to transform, and so they did. Cure Harmony, Cure Operetta and Cure Concert fought the Namida, but Circe was confused where Cure Serenade was. Just then, Cure Serenade appeared behind her, and she said that no one was to turn her family into monsters. Cure Serenade began to battle Circe, and thankfully, Cure Serenade won. The other three Cures had managed to overpower the Namida, and Cure Serenade turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then caused the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Serenade then performed "Serenade Echo" to purify the Namida. Cure Serenade caught an unconscious Ayumi, and a furious Circe disappeared. A glow then appeared in front of Ayumi's chest, which materialised into the Magical Girl Dress. Cure Serenade gave the Star Cards to Cadence, and hugged her sister, thanking her. The next day, the four Cures and Cadence were looking at the official poster for Witching Hour, which showed Hitomi and Ayumi, both holding wands. Cadence said that Hitomi looked really good in the Magical Girl Dress, and Hitomi thanked her, explaining that the dress would be her outfit for the movie. Kotone said that Hitomi was becoming a more popular actress by the day, and would one day reach her sister as the number-one actress. Ayumi came along (with Cadence hiding in Utau's bag), and said that she couldn't wait for Hitomi to catch up to her. Hitomi then said that she wasn't going to give up anytime soon, and Ayumi ruffled Hitomi's hair, saying that hopefully it wouldn't take too long, then walked off. Hitomi said that she loved her sister, then turned to Kotone, and asked if Kotone was Ayumi's roommate or not, and a surprised Kotone said that she was. Utau, Kiyomi and Cadence were shocked, but Hitomi smiled, and said that she knew it. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and explains that she is really impatient for Witching Hour to come out, and see Hitomi and Ayumi cast spells together. Of course, Hitomi casts real spells, since she was a Pretty Cure. Utau then said that it must be so cool to have a rival to compete against, like Hitomi and Ayumi. She then made a mental note to talk to Hitomi about rivals. Utau finishes the entry by wondering if Asami would be her rival, then decided against it. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Circe * Namida Secondary Characters * Umino Ayumi * Kagamine Moira Trivia * This episode features more previews for the upcoming All Stars movie, Pretty Cure All Stars: Yume no Stage! Minna no Tame no Uta!. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997